1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method that scan an image bearer with light from a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is known that scans an image bearer with light that is modulated according to image information (e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-193540).
The image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-193540, has a risk that density unevenness occurs in a formed image.